


Bodyswap

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Bodyswap, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Shortest bodyswap fic ever, pretty sure.





	Bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



Dean really. Really really. Really hates witches. Always making some sort of mess, making Sam and Dean’s lives more difficult than they already are. And this doesn’t change that. But, hey. Right now he’s trapped inside his little brother’s body, who seems even more like a giant now that he’s in his body than he had before. His legs are incredibly long, his hands are huge, his schlong… okay, so Dean definitely is aware of how big that thing is. But now he gets to try it on for size. He winks at Sam, who is really him, and his eyes widen as he figures out what Dean wants to do.

“Dude, no way, I know how huge that thing is,” Sam says.

“Oh, trust me. You can take it.”


End file.
